The Shadow Of The Bat
by Casey Toh
Summary: Crossover of Batman/Lord of the Rings. The Bat-team joins the Fellowship in their Quest. In the process, each of them learn the meaning of darkness, and hope. Status: Chapter 2 up.
1. Prologue: The Portal

A/N: It is kinda hard to write the dark, gritty character of Batman and blend it with LotR characters. So please forgive me if they're a little OOC. And I may merge the book with the movie verse, or else forget some things. Sorry in advance. Please review. Thanks.

The Shadow Of The Bat 

Prologue: The Portal

   The cave was large and relatively dry despite a small running stream which cuts through it in one of the many shadowy corners unexplored by any save the master of the cave. The constant drip of water from the stalactites overhead provided a sort of soothing music for the current occupants of the cave.

   A part of the natural cave had been turned into a workplace. A large CRAY computer occupied a part of the wall, the rocks having been excavated to provide more space. At the console sat a redheaded woman in a wheelchair, typing away with speed and precision.

   Behind her, about 50 feet away, a made-shift gym had been set up, and four others were using it—three males and a female. No intention was there to train, but only to warm up.

   "Suit up now." The gravelly voice that broke the silence startled the bats that nestled overhead, but the others were used to it by then. "Three minutes."

   None defied the authority of that order. They had taken on the responsibility of being under his charge willingly, and knew better than to question their mentor.

   Three minutes later, four figures in suits and masks stood in the middle of the workplace, waiting to hear the plans for the night.

   "Batgirl, you'll take the Lower East Side," the same low voice said. "Robin and Nightwing, take the Lower West. Do not confront—"

   "Hey guys!" The woman at the console turned. "I just found out where Two-Face—hey!"

   There were no one in the cave besides her.


	2. One: The Council Of Elrond

A/N: Oops. Forgot the disclaimer in the prologue. Here it is. And I'm not sure if it's interesting or not, or if anyone else has attempted it, so please review and tell me. Thanks. 

Disclaimer: Batman and all related characters belong to DC Comics. Lord of the Rings characters belong to JRR Tolkien. No intentional copyright infringement is intended through their use.

The Shadow Of The Bat 

One: The Council Of Elrond

   It was day, which surprised them, a lot. It wasn't supposed to be day; it wasn't supposed to be open space, and there definitely shouldn't be people with them, saying, "—deep into the heart of Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasms of Mount Doom, for only there can the Ring be unmade."

   Their eyes adjusted quickly from dark to light, and they instantly felt exposed, for many eyes watched them—eyes of those of whom many who were not human.

   "What devilry is this?" Gimli, son of Glóin roared. "Sauron's spies!"

   "Nay, Gimli, do not judge them in haste," Elrond Half-elven said, "for Sauron's spies dwell not near here, nor are able to enter here." He turned to the strangers who had appeared without warning in their midst. "Who might you be, and how came you to be here?"

   The strangers all seemed wary as Elrond gazed at them. Masks hid their faces so that none saw them clearly. One seemed to be a child barely into manhood. His eyes saw deep, and the three young ones were light of heart, but the last felt of darkness.

   Yet, it was to the last that Elrond turned to. "Who might you be?" he asked again, his voice holding the slightest hint of a threat.

   The stranger stared back at him with cold midnight-blue eyes through the eye slits of his full-faced mask. "Where are we?"

   The Peredhel gazed back in calmness. To ask if they were Sauron's spies would be useless, he knew, for what spy would admit that he was one? And he believed not that the strangers were spies, for Imladris was hidden well. Yet, darkness stood before him.

   "In Imladris you are," Gandalf said, "that which in the tongue of Men is named Rivendell."

   Elrond was ill-pleased that the Istari had revealed their location so soon, but gave no voice to his thoughts.

   The one whom Elrond had spoken to gave no heed to them then, but turned to his companions and said, "Cross-worlding. Contact Oracle."

   The youngest without question instantly raised his left wrist near his lips (his wrist-comm. was underneath his glove) much to the wonderment of the others of the Council. "Oracle. Can you hear me? Oracle?" He lowered his arm. "No contact."

   Glorfindel had not reacted in haste to the sudden arrival of the strangers, for his eyes saw deeper than those present at the Council, even deeper than that of Elrond's. He sensed the darkness in one of them, the same as that he had faced ages past, and yet different. He felt no hostility towards them, and indeed welcomed the presence of the one whom Elrond seemed to dislike.

   "Lord Elrond," he spoke, "these strangers mean no harm, and it would seem that they know not as well the means of their arrival. Let us continue the Council, and their needs can be seen to afterwards."

   "Should they hear of our plans, Lord Glorfindel?" Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood asked.

   The elder Elf smiled at the Prince of Mirkwood. "Do you not trust my judgment, Legolas?" And his tone was light.

   The younger Elf did not doubt Glorfindel's wisdom, and bowed. "Forgive me, my lord."

   "Nay, Legolas, there is naught done wrong. Lord Elrond, speak what you wish, and do not fear the ears of these strangers."

   Elrond looked not pleased, but trusted his mentor and friend. "_Be iest lîn,_ Glorfindel."

***

   Anor had risen to its peak ere the Council drew near to its end. The Ring would be borne by Frodo Baggins to Mordor and destroyed in Mount Doom.

   "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf stood behind the young Hobbit, hands placed on the latter's shoulders to offer support, "as long as it is yours to bear."

   Aragorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor, rose from his chair and strode towards Frodo, kneeling on a knee before the Halfling. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

   "And you have my bow." Legolas stood with Frodo, Gandalf and Aragorn.

   "And my axe!" Gimli proclaimed, not to be outdone by an Elf.

   Boromir, the son of the Steward of Gondor, sighed, for his hopes of using the Ring to restore the strength and glory to his beloved White City were killed. "You carry the lives of all of us in your hands, little one," he said to Frodo. "Yet if it is the wish of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

   There was a sudden, "Ha!" as Samwise Gamgee emerged from behind a bush he had been hiding, listening to the Council. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

   "And indeed is it hardly possible to separate you," Elrond commented, raising a brow in slight amusement at Sam's red face, "even when Frodo is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

   And at that moment, two other small figures dashed out from their own hiding places and ran to the chosen people. "We're going as well!" Merry announced. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to part us from Frodo!" He smiled at Frodo's grateful face.

   "Yes," Pippin agreed. "And you need people of intelligence of this sort of a journey." It was obvious who he was referring to. "Quest." That word did not feel right to him, and he tried once more. "Thing."

   Elrond sighed, for he knew that the determination of Hobbits was surprisingly firm, and they would find other ways to follow their kin if he refused to let them go.

   "Nine companions." He gazed at them. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

   "Great!" Pippin enthused. "When are we—?"

   "We shall go as well," one of the strangers declared.

   "What?" His companion exclaimed. 

   "We will go with them. No buts." The one whom had spoken turned and strode away, leaving his companions chasing after him and the members of the Council staring at his retreating figure.


	3. Two: Preparations And Small Talk

A/N: I have this…nagging urge is write a Glorfindel/Batman slight slash (gasp!) and weave it into this whole fic, but I don't know if I should. Any comments on that? Eek!

The Shadow Of The Bat 

Two: Preparations And Small Talk

   It was to be a week ere the Fellowship and the Bat-team set out from Imladris and in that time, Batman kept his protégés working hard and still trying to contact Oracle, or the JLA, at least.

   Those of the Hidden Valley did not see them much by then, and even the Woodland Elves experienced difficulty in their attempts to track the strangers down, sometimes of news to inform them, and sometimes for meals.

   The strangers seemed to shun the day, especially the leader among them, Glorfindel thought. Especially the Man-Bat.

   And as Anor dipped below the horizon, the Elves who dwelled with the trees, not wishing yet for rest, would in times see shadows amongst the shadows of the trees, quick and lithe, so that even with Elven-sight, they saw naught of them clearly.

   Glorfindel knew that Elrond worried, for if the Half-elven saw as well the darkness of the Stranger, he saw not as deep as the golden-haired Elf. Imladris had became Elrond's home, and he would be ill-pleased at any sign of danger to it.

   He strolled along paths hidden to all but the most skilled, unafraid of the natural darkness that must surely follow after day. None accompanied him on his nightly walks, for he preferred the solitude in which to think and reflect upon his return from Mandos.

   And his steps took him to the borders of Imladris to a lake, where he was used to go, for he loved the rare sight of Varda's stars upon the clear water.

   But this time, his elven ears caught slight noises in the direction of the lake, and he frowned as he stepped through the bushes silently, and his eyes took in the four strangers, split into one and three.

   "What are you doing here?" The Man of Darkness spoke, though his back was to the Elf, and Glorfindel knew that no mere Secondborn could have heard of his coming.

   "This is the spot where I am used to think," the Elf answered, not offended.

   The Stranger turned then, so that his masked face was half in shadow and half in light. His eyes were shielded by a green. "My thanks for speaking for us."

   "It was no trouble." Glorfindel stepped up to stand beside the Man. "Four days hath passed, and yet no name of yours is given."

   "Batman."

   "Your name is your darkness, I perceive," Glorfindel said. "But yet, there is something different as well."

   Batman smiled grimly. "You try to read me, but I am not easy to."

   "Nay, I do not try to pry, yet I am curious. Forgive my prodding." He chuckled. "And it seems that I forget my manners as well. I am Glorfindel."

   Batman nodded, but said naught.

   "Do not abandon yourself to the darkness you will face on this Quest, Batman," Glorfindel said softly. "Elves give advice but rarely, and against their counsels. But beware of the Shadow of Sauron, for no mere Mortal will look into his eyes and not quail."

   The Man smiled again, but it was cold. "I am Batman."

   Glorfindel placed a hand on the face of Batman in comradely support, and turned to leave.


End file.
